


bubbly

by efrondeur



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Voltron Secret Valentine 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9724682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efrondeur/pseuds/efrondeur
Summary: It's unbelievable just how lucky Keith is that he gets to date Lance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For my Voltron Secret Valentine, [WTINart](http://wtinart.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> _'Cause every time I see your bubbly face_  
>  _I get the tingles in a silly place_

“Y’know. If I told my younger self I’d be dating you, I think I’d be on the floor laughing before I even finished my sentence,” says Lance. His fingers twirl around the ends of Keith’s hair.

Keith lets a breath of laughter out from his nose. He squirms a bit in Lance’s lap, trying to get into a position that gives more support to his head. Lance’s fingers leave his hair for a moment, resuming once Keith settles.

“Yeah. Same here. Actually, I think my old self would just go find you and punch you.”

Lance laughs, shaking Keith’s head. “True.”

There’s a small thud above him. Keith opens one eye; Lance’s now resting his head against the wall behind them. He watches a deep breath fill Lance’s chest, stay for a moment, and escape.

“God, I was so dumb,” says Lance.

“Just you?” asks Keith.

“I mean, I was the one that always egged you on.”

“Yeah, but I rose to it.”

Lance let’s stifled laugh, maneuvering his head to face Keith. “You rise to everything,” he says, wiggling his eyebrows.

Keith rolls his eyes good naturedly, trying and absolutely failing to hide a smile. Instead, he turns, facing their room.

They’re on their bed, Lance sitting on a pillow while Keith uses his lap as his own. From here, Keith has full view of the disaster that is their room. Lance’s clothes are _everywhere._ There are a couple main piles in the corner and next to their full body mirror. Three out of the five drawers of their dresser are half open, a shirt half pulled out of one.

A towel is laying in the middle of their floor; it’s the one Keith threw when he settled into the bed with Lance, finished with drying his hair after his shower. The Chair is stacked high with clean clothes. Pieces of their armor are scattered about, red and blue mixing just well enough to undoubtedly create an abundance of confusion later.

Generally, their room is a lot better than this, always kept in pristine condition; Lance likes keeping it nice and orderly, but his ADHD has been acting up more than usual, not letting him get past throwing a few dirty clothes into the hamper before making him scurry off to do something else. Had it been anything else, Keith would have poked fun at him, asking when he was gonna get his ass in gear and clean their house, but ADHD is a tricky thing and he knows how much it tends to bother Lance himself, so he keeps quiet.

“Hey,” says Lance, voice sounding a ways away.

Keith turns back to him. His shoulders are slumped slightly, but he’s not upset; he’s lost in thought, eyes drifting up to the ceiling as a curious look comes over his face.

“What if I hadn’t confessed to you that night?” says Lance.

“After that huge battle on Killiat? The one where you nearly got yourself killed trying to block a bullet for me?”

“Yeah. Like, do you think we’d even be together right now?”

Lance’s hands slowly still in Keith’s hair, too lost in his thoughts to keep twirling it around his fingers.

“I… I don’t really know.” Keith pauses, thinking.

Would they be together? It’s been almost two years since that battle happened. Since Lance ran up to him afterwards, wrapping Keith in a tight hug, trembling as sobs wracked his body, burying his head into Keith’s shoulder, whispering _“I love you, I love you, I love you.”_

Keith had frozen then, unsure of what Lance meant. He’d seen Lance tell Hunk he loved him numerous times, but they both assured him it was platonic.

Then Lance had kissed his neck, wet and gross as tears spilled from his eyes. Kissed his jaw as he pulled away from the hug. Opened his eyes, silently asking Keith for permission before pressing a kiss to his lips, one so full of meaning, so full of love, so full of every emotion possible that it _still_ makes Keith’s knees weak.

He had always thought that the media lied when they said that you could feel fireworks when you kissed someone you loved.

They didn’t. _They really didn’t._

Keith’s heart had stuttered before it burst in his chest. A pleasant, light warmth had spread to every nook and cranny of his body, fireworks shooting off behind his eyelids with just a simple press of the lips.

Lance moved away quickly, entirely too quickly for Keith. It was exactly how their first kiss turned into a makeout session, turned into the others yelling for them to go get a room.

Had Lance not done that, not putting an action behind their apparently mutual feelings… Keith isn’t sure what would’ve happened. That’s two _long_ years of possible touches, flirts, confessions.

“I don’t really know,” says Keith. “I definitely don’t think we would be able to go through two years of _just_ liking each other. It would have reached a crescendo at some point, but I have no idea when or how.”

“Yeah,” says Lance, still kind of dazed. “I was thinking the same thing.”

“Yeah,” says Keith, voice soft.

“God, I would’ve picked so many more fights with you until that happened.” Lance chuckles.

Keith cocks his head, brows pinching together. “Why _did_ you do that? Pick so many fights. What came out of that?”

Lance looks down to him, gaze soft and fond. He shrugs a shoulder, a light flush gracing his cheeks. “You were cute when you got mad.”

Keith scoffs.

“You were! You still are. Your face gets all scrunched up, your nose wrinkles, and you get this - this passion, this _fire_ in your eyes. Even if it was something menial, you always cared so much, despite constantly acting like you didn’t give a shit. And then your cheeks get all red, and your body would be this just line of tension that I’d always want to massage out. And I just, _ugh,_ you’re so cute.”

Okay, _fuck._ Lance is so goddamn adorable.

Keith turns away, facing the room again, trying to hide just how hot his face feels. Plus the smile he’s trying to hold back is poking through and he doesn’t want to give Lance the satisfaction.

“I’m not cute,” mumbles Keith. “I’m _sexy._ ”

“Sure thing, baby.”

Keith clicks his tongue raising a hand to lightly hit Lance in the stomach with the back of his hand. “Fuck off.”

“Hmm… nah.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

Keith turns back to him, a smile forcing its way onto his face. “No, I don’t.”

Lance smiles as well, bringing a hand up to boop Keith on the nose. Keith scrunches his nose, eyes closing.

“See? _Cute._ ”

“Eat my ass.”

There’s no noise, and it’s way too fucking suspicious. Keith opens his eyes, seeing Lance smirking above him, teeth showing in all their glory. “Oh my god, Lance.”

Lance throws his head back, laughing, shoulders shaking with each sound, each inhale. Keith smiles at him.

He has such a cute boyfriend. How in the hell did he get so lucky?

Lance wipes at his eyes, still laughing. “C’mon man, you can’t open that door and expect me not to do anything about it.”

Keith rolls his eyes good naturedly, not saying a word.

Lance leans over him, smiling before he pats Keith’s thigh. Keith sits up a bit, just enough to lift himself off of Lance’s lap. Lance swings his legs over, feet joining Keith’s at the end of the bed, as he lays down next to Keith.

He rests his head on the pillow, arm bent under it, using at support.

Keith lays back down, turning onto his side to face Lance. Lance boops his nose again. Keith kisses the tip of Lance’s nose in retaliation.

Lance’s eyes slip closed as Keith pulls back, settling down into the bed. A contented smile spreads across his face.

God, he looks so beautiful. His brown hair has grown in the past couple years, bangs cascading down his face, stubble gracing his jaw. Freckles dot his face, centered on his nose and cheekbones, with a couple stragglers here and there. A scar strikes through his right eyebrow, a result of a well placed punch by a Galran soldier to a helmet-less Lance.

His body has filled out a lot since they started dating. His hips had grown slightly wider, accommodating his broad shoulders. More defined muscles poked through the sleeves of his shirt. The rest of his baggy shirt hides the abs Keith knows are underneath, as well as Lance’s proud few chest hairs and a thin trail leading down into his pants.

He runs his eyes down Lance’s figure, trying to reason why a man as beautiful, as kind, as caring and sympathetic and loving would ever decide to love Keith. Keith, a man who can’t always keep his head on straight, despite trying his hardest; a man who doesn’t always know what is too much; a man who acts on instinct rather than brains, and has hurt people in the process, Lance included.

He’s tried figuring it out before, asking Hunk and Shiro and Pidge as to why Lance ever liked him, why he now loves him. He even asked Lance, but none of their answers ever made sense to him. They all called him passionate and caring, protective and loyal, understanding and loving. He’s none of those, but the others seem to believe so.

So he thanks his lucky stars and whatever possible deity might be watching over him. He’ll hold Lance, care for him, _love him,_ for as long as Lance lets him, and be happy that he got at least some time with him when Lance finds someone better, which won’t be hard to do.

He remembers the first time he got to fall asleep with Lance, cuddling in what was Lance’s bed at the time. He remembers how peaceful Lance looked, all tension and stress of their lives completely absent, replaced by a gracefully relaxed, soft expression. He remembers how he stared at Lance for almost two hours, committing the look to his memory. He remembers slowly falling asleep, fingers of one hand laced between Lance’s own and fingers of another laced in the soft brown hair. He remembers waking up that next morning to bright blue eyes trained on his face, a fond smile crinkling the corners of them. He remembers the quiet _“good morning, beautiful”_ and the blush the followed.

Without opening his eyes, Lance asks, “What’re you thinking about?”

“You,” answers Keith honestly.

“That’s gay, Keith.”

Keith lets a laugh out through his nose. Lance’s eyes blink open, a smirk tugging at his lips.

“Good thing I _am_ gay.”

“Then what does that make me?” asks Lance, feigning hurt. “Chopped liver.”

Keith scoffs. “Please, chopped liver is a promotion for you.”

Lance flicks his forehead.

“Ow!”

“Promotion my glorious _ass._ ” Lance eyes him, presumably waiting for another fake insult.

Keith scoffs again. “Your ass is a whole lot better than glorious.”

Lance stares at him for a moment, face blank, before a blush creeps up his cheekbones. He turns his head, smushing his face into the pillow.

“What, you can dish compliments, but you can’t take ‘em?”

“No. You are _not_ allowed to compliment me.”

“Your eyes are so beautiful,” says Keith, coy smile playing on his lips. “I lose myself in them every time I look at you. And if I ever I stumble on my words, it’s always around you and you alone.”

“Stop,” groans Lance.

“And your smile. I swear to god, my knees go weak when I see it. It lights up your face so beautifully and fits you so perfectly. I’ve never seen a smile that actively lights up my life, and yet, yours does.”

“Stop,” groans Lance again, stretching out the word. He buries his face even further into the pillow.

“And, oh my god, your voice is to die for. You can be so smooth and suave or so upbeat and bubbly. You can make the weirdest noises that make even Allura fall to the floor laughing. And when you sing, I can’t function. Your voice flows so well and you have such a control over it that even Beyoncé would be jealous.”

Lance shoots up, grabbing his pillow, and shoving it over Keith’s face.

“Fuck off, Keith!”

Keith laughs harder than he has ever laughed before, his whole body shaking as laughs rack his body. He heaves in a breath through the pillow, an easy thing to do with Lance holding it so loosely over him. He can already feel tears welling up in his eyes, cheeks hurting with how wide his smile is.

Grabbing the pillow by the ends, he pushes it up off of him and rips it out of Lance’s hands. He lightly hits Lance in the side with it before tossing it on the ground, wrapping an arm around Lance and pulling him back down next to him.

Lance tries to bring his hands up to cover his face, but Keith grabs his wrists, pulling them towards himself. He presses a kiss to the back of his hand, eyes glued to Lance’s flushed face. The blush worked it’s way down his cheekbones, stopping before his jaw, only to continue down part of his neck.

He kisses each and every knuckle, moving from one hand to the other. Lance turns a deeper red.

“This isn’t fair,” whispers Lance.

“Yeah, well consider this payback for being too beautiful.”

“Keith!” says Lance, voice growing louder.

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.”

“Oh my god.”

Keith releases Lance’s wrists. His hands immediately fly up, palms pressing against his temples as his fingers brush through his hair. He turns, lying on his back. Keith can’t see his eyes, but he can see his eyelashes. He watches them blink as Lance’s chest rises and falls.

“That wasn’t fair.”

Keith chuckles, eyes closing as he shakes his head slightly.

“And like I said, it’s payback for -” a hand clamps itself over Keith’s mouth. Keith’s eyes fly open, blue eyes meeting his own as Lance turns to face him.

“My heart can’t handle another compliment. It may actually burst and I would really like to live long enough to go on at least one more date with you.”

Keith opens his mouth, licking Lance’s palm.

“Keith, I grew up with six siblings, that doesn’t faze me.”

Keith blows harshly out of his nose, directly onto Lance’s hand.

Lance’s hand rips itself off of Keith’s face. “What the fuck, Keith.”

“It’s what you get.”

“It’s what you get,” mocks Lance, making a weird voice as he wipes his hand on the sheets, but he’s smiling.

After he finds his hand sufficiently clean, he turns back onto his side. He leans over to Keith, gently resting his forehead on Keith’s, eyes half-lidded, looking at Keith with pure, unadulterated affection. He’s still blushing, but it’s significantly less prominent.

“I still love you, though.”

Keith closes his eyes for just a moment, nuzzling his nose against Lance’s. “I love you, too.”

Lance smiles and tilts his head. Keith watches his eyes flutter closed, feeling his own do the same. A thumb and index finger find their way to Keith’s chin, gently tilting his head up. Lance presses their lips together, lingering for quite a few moments before pulling away a few inches.

Keith sighs happily, breath mingling with Lance’s. He doesn’t open his eyes but hears Lance shuffle closer to him. It’s not long before they're kissing again, open-mouthed and languid, taking all the time in the world.

Heart blooming in his chest, the fireworks set off again, dancing across his eyelids. He sighs into the kiss. Lance smiles, having to take a moment to compose himself enough to let it slip off his face before pressing their lips back together.

It’s a long time before they finally separate, so many kisses shared between them, Keith had completely lost count. Lance settles back down onto the bed next to him, a soft smile resting on his face.

Keith lets his eyes slip closed, happily replaying what just happened in his head. The smooth, soft lips moving with his own. The small groans escaping from their chests as their hearts struggled to contain so much emotion. The comforting heat that spread through him slow like molasses, warming him from head to toe. The feeling of Lance’s hand moving from his chin, down his neck, down his chest, down his torso, and resting on his hip. The soothing touch of Lance’s thumb, rubbing circles on his hip bone as each kiss became slower and slower.

“Hey Keith?” whispers Lance, breaking him from his thoughts.

“Yeah?” asks Keith, voice just as soft.

“You know what day it is?”

“Uh… no.”

Lance chuckles, quiet and low. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Keith.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Lance.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and criticisms are love!
> 
> please feel free to come talk with me on my [tumblr](http://shiros-eyes.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/thememewrites)


End file.
